


My Sheep Always Come Flocking To Me

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, Free Use, Gangbang, Groping, Kinktober 2020, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: The people of Uruk worship Ishtar, and she knows that they will do anything that she asks of them. Even if her demand is for them to use her body as they see fit.
Series: fate/kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My Sheep Always Come Flocking To Me

As the Goddess of Uruk, it was customary for Ishtar to occasionally grace it’s citizenry with her presence, even if it’s ruler disdained her presence within his territory. Perhaps that made it even more sweeter, though - to flaunt her authority and the hold she had over his people, how much they loved her, right in front of his face, and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. Not that he was there to bear her any greetings, but surely the news would get to him, she reckoned, especially if she did something blatantly provocative.

Right in the city centre, Ishtar had presented herself before the citizens of Uruk and told them to use her however they pleased, and quickly all manner of people began flocking to her, undressing themselves as they ran, all hoping for a chance to get a piece of their Goddess.

It hadn’t been five minutes yet and already the skimpy outfit that Ishtar had picked out for this event was ripped aside, and she was busy being held in the air by two men, one stuffing his cock in her mouth, grabbing her by her pig-tails, while the other held onto her legs and was hammering into her cunt like his life depended on it. All the while, men and women both surrounded her, desperate to get even a brief touch of her, groping her as much as they could before they were pushed away from the crowd. 

The men who were spit-roasting her had little to no cohesion, but they made more than up for it with the intensity at which they went at it, so dutifully worshipping their goddess, doing exactly as she had asked of them and using her for all that they could. The one fucking her face eventually let go of her pig-tails, instead placing both hands on her scalp and thrusting into her that way, as more men surged to wrap her hair pig-tails around their bodies, one man even daring to wrap it around his cock.

But Ishtar didn’t mind. In fact, she revelled in this public display of debauchery, enjoying the chaos that it brought forth in the populace. It made her feel better than any of this fucking, just to see all these people wanting to have a piece of her, now that they could, now that she was offering herself up for them to do anything they might want. They all loved her, worshipped her, wanted to be blessed by her, so devoted to her they would throw away all common sense and use her without second thought. 

Eventually, the men fucking her began to slow their pace, panting and groaning, too caught up in the moment to even think about warning their Goddess that they were about to cum. Not that Ishtar cared, loving the feeling of being filled up at both ends, her body shivering with delight as she could feel the men trying their hardest to make this moment last as long as possible.

However, that was not going to happen. The second they pulled out Ishtar was pulled into another encounter, with more men and women eager to use the Goddess as they saw fit. Ishtar couldn’t have less of a care, though, going with the flow, knowing that she was going to enjoy this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
